


Way Back Home

by Mwangochii



Series: let it out [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asta and Yuno have a mom, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Cause I Said So, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Healing, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I will fix the tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Like, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, Out of Character, Overprotective, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, We Die Like Men, asta and yuno are overprotective sons, author is sleep deprived AND sensitive, but they always be getting into trouble, oc mom just wants to protect her sons, please dont be mean in the comments, shes tired, slooow burn, uhh idk who to put oc with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwangochii/pseuds/Mwangochii
Summary: In a world where Asta and Yuno have a mother figure in their life, everything, and nothing changes.--"I may not have given birth to either of you, but know that I will always be your mother and that I love both of you unconditionally. Because I may have found you two without looking, but I have loved you forever without trying."--A story about a mother's love.--
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover) & Original Character(s), Yuno (Black Clover) & Original Character(s)
Series: let it out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128005
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HI! :D
> 
> This story was made from 3 am thoughts and my own thought of "what if these two boys had a mom and were,, like,, even MORE like bros?" and then this happened... So yeah...
> 
> ENJOY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: OC X Undecided

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."

_Seneca the Younger_

* * *

Humanity came close to being decimated by the demons. 

But just one mage saved humankind.

He was known thereafter as the Wizard King and became a legend.

* * *

_It's a beautiful day._

That's what she always thinks.

Bustling about the kitchen, she couldn't help but hum a small tune. It was silent today, which was a rarity considering who her children were, but it was a small miracle she'd take with both hands. Taking out nine plates along with forks and spoons, she set them around on the dining table in their respective places.

The smell of roasted vegetables with garlic and herbs made her sigh in delight. Everything was perfect and ready for eating, all she had to do was take it out the oven, serve them, and put the extra in the center so that people could serve themselves seconds. Taking out nine other cups, she went around and filled them all with water from the pitcher. After putting the pitcher down, she glanced at the oven and determined the food to be finished and up for eating.

Putting the food front and center in the table along with the other dishes she was able to make, she deemed it ready.

_Now, all that's missing is-_

"ONE DAY, I'LL BECOME THE WIZARD KING AND MAKE YOU HAPPYYYY!!"

Huffing in exasperation, she washed her hands, dried them on a spare towel, and walked outside where she could hear the (almost) daily occurrence happen.

"THAT'S WHY-!" Her wavy waist-length hair swayed with the movement of her hips as she walked around the corner and spotted her (shortest) son professing his love towards Lily. "PLEASE MARRY MEEEE!!" Holding her hands on her hips, she stared fondly as he was turned down as gently as Lily could. "I'm sorry, Asta. I'm a nun, so..." 

"Mom?"

Turning around, her vibrant green eyes practically sparkled at the sight of her other (tallest) son. 

"Yuno!" Walking over to him, he easily towered over her but she didn't mind, she hugged him tightly and giggled when he hugged her back; albeit much more gentle than her. "Dinner's ready inside, I'm just waiting for you guys!"

She watched as he hummed lightly and began to walk ahead where both Asta and Lily were. Lightly laughing, she pats his shoulder and started to walk back inside, "After scolding him, please tell everyone that dinner's ready. I wouldn't want it to get too cold." 

* * *

After Yuno finished teasing Asta ("You're noisy, short, restless and immature, basically, you have no qualities that would appeal to women.") and saving Sister Lily from his continuous marriage proposals, he turned to the other people he saw as family. "Rekka, Nash, Arlu, Horo," the aforementioned people turned to Yuno, "Mom said that food's ready inside, she's waiting." 

He watched as they brightened up and ran inside the orphanage, talking about what dinner was.

"Yuno." He turned to look at Sister Lily who after hitting Asta was now much calmer, smiled at him. "Go on inside and eat with your mom, she made this for you two since she won't be coming back for a while." Yuno stayed quiet but nodded at her and turned to Asta who was still doing sit-ups.

"Asta, time to go eat." Turning, he began to walk towards the door to the orphanage and headed to the dining area; listening to Asta's hurried steps behind him. "GAH! LET'S SEE WHO EATS MORE OF MOM'S FOOD YUNO!!"

And if Yuno began to walk a bit faster towards the dining area so that Asta wouldn't beat him, nobody said anything.

As both Asta and Yuno took their seats at one side of the table with their mom in between them and Sister Lily at the end next to Yuno and Rekka, Nash, Arlu, and Horo on the other side of the table, Father Orsi at the head, Anna couldn't help but think that her family was complete and perfect.


	2. Anna

"Sometimes the most beautiful thing is precisely the one that comes unexpectedly and unearned."

_\- Anna Freud_

* * *

Around March, Anna had her regular week off of work.

She always spent her time back at home, in Hage, with her family and two sons. She would always bring back a present or two for each one of them from the money she earns from working. Whatever she has leftover, Anna gives over half to other orphanages she passes by or the other people in Hage and keeps the remaining for herself.

Riding on her white magic carpet, Anna flew over to the church with five bags resting on the carpet with her. All of them held presents for her precious people. Singing softly under her breath, Anna began to slowly descend when she spotted the church.

The church had changed over the years. When she first arrived at thirteen, it was a bit shabby and rough around the edges, but it was nice nonetheless. Both Asta and Yuno arrived the same year she did and she's been taking care of them ever since. As the years passed when Anna turned twenty and nabbed a job in Kikka where the pay was immensely better than in Hage, she began to save up most of her money for a surprise remodel for the church.

When Anna turned twenty-three and saved enough money to add two new decently sized rooms in the back of the church, she hired some constructors and went to work. It took Father Orsi and Lily by surprise, they had both woken up to people chatting about which wall would be brought down, of course, they'd be surprised.

After an explanation and assurance that she'd be able to cover all of the fees, they watched as, in one month, two new rooms were added to the back of the church. One of the rooms became a small children's room where books and learning material was stored. There were even two new store-bought plush chairs for the children to sit in as well as a soft couch and medium-sized toy chest.

Anna, Asta, and Yuno spent a lot of time in that room playing games, reading stories, and singing to one another.

The second room was turned into a sleeping room for both Asta and Yuno. At the time they had been ten years old to Anna's twenty-three and seeing as they were growing boys, Anna turned the new room into a shared room for them both. 

Anna had bought one medium-sized bed in Kikka to bring over (it was such a pain to do so but it was worth it when Anna saw the look of sheer joy and love they gave her) that would fit them both which they didn't mind sharing. They've been sharing since they were babies and especially now more than ever since both an eight-year-old and a five-year-old were taken in (their names were both Rekka and Nash respectively, Anna loved them.)

She had also bought them a dresser and a little nightlight that projected stars on the ceiling as a finishing touch. It wasn't a lot, but they thanked her profusely and wouldn't let her go from their 'lovebug hug' for a few hours (which Anna didn't mind, she loved hugs!). Anna had even bought Father Orsi and Lily a few trinkets! (Anna didn't know that Father Orsi teared up and Lily took care of her gifts almost religiously.)

And now that Anna was twenty-eight and her two children were fifteen, well, she couldn't be any more happier.

* * *

"You got a grimoire Asta!"

"I did!!"

Anna laughed and hugged him tightly, she was so proud of him!

Granted, she didn't know how he got a grimoire exactly, Anna's never been able to sense any magic from him, but she was proud of him. She _knew_ he'd get a grimoire!

"And you Yuno!" She loosened her hug on Asta, not completely letting go, and wrapped an arm around Yuno's waist. "A four-leaf clover? That's amazing!" Giggling, Anna let her waist-length black hair sway with the light breeze, not bothering to put it in a braid and letting both Arlu and Horo play around with it. 

"Father Orsi!" Anna turned around, one arm around Yuno's middle and another around Asta's shoulders, squished in between them. "What did I tell you? I _told_ you both of my children were amazing! I told you didn't I? Since the very beginning!" Smiling wide, Anna stayed quiet in joy as the other kids crowded around them and Lily was smiling gently from beside Father Orsi.

 _There she goes again! Proud mom mode!_ Father Orsi thought as he childishly bantered with Asta. He didn't know if Anna knew it herself, but she always began to subtly brag about both Asta and Yuno when she could.

"Oh! I also brought gifts!" Anna let go of her sons and went to grab the bags she left beside her magic carpet at the front of the church. Hearing the soft crunch of grass being stepped on, she went to grab all five bags but let out a small 'oh!' of surprise when both her sons grabbed the bags; Asta held three while Yuno took another two.

"Thank you, but I could've-" She was interrupted by Yuno's sigh of exasperation. "You bought them for us, the least we could do is help," Asta loudly agreeing with him. He softly nudged her out the way and entered the church with Asta following him ("Ha! I was able to pick up more than you, Yuno!!") and the other kids slowly following them both; but not without each of them giving her a tight hug to which she returned wholeheartedly.

Anna watched them enter the church, all of them talking between one another, ignoring Asta and Yuno's banter.

She didn't jump when a hand was placed on her right shoulder, Father Orsi passing her by with a side hug and a pat on the head, and Lily's voice was heard. "They're growing up nicely aren't they?" Anna turned to look at Lily who was wearing a much softer smile on her face. 

"You raised them wonderfully, they couldn't have asked for a better mother."

Humming in thanks, Anna took Lily's left hand, which was still on her shoulder, and grasped it tightly in her right. "I'm sure that even without me, they would've turned out just fine; maybe even better." Pulling Lily towards the church, Anna's voice turned cheery once more, "Say, Lily, I got you a few things I thought you'd like! It's not much but I hope you like it!"

Entering, Anna let go of Lily's hand to softly hit Asta's wandering hands from the bags. "Asta, wait your turn please," she gently scolded him and smiled warmly when all she got in return was a sheepish laugh with a hand behind his head. "Sorry, mom! I just wanted to show Horo a few things!" She ruffled his hair, receiving a squawk in response, and looked at the kids.

"Well, I guess we'll start!" The little ones plus Asta cheered in delight (Yuno hit the back of Asta's head "stop acting like a child") and Anna pulled out some boxes wrapped in wrapping paper. The wrapping paper was a bit more expensive than she would've liked, but there was no other place near her workplace that sold it, so she had to settle with overpriced wrapping paper. 

"This is for Rekka," The first bag quickly halved in size when a large light pink wrapped box was taken out of it. Rekka squealed lightly in response and, rather than grabbing the present first thing, ran to hug Anna as tightly as she could."Thank you so much, Auntie Anna!"

Taking another large, dark blue box out of the first bag, she gave it to Nash next. "Thanks, Auntie Anna." He wasn't as cheerful as Rekka, but the tight hug and dark blush on his face were all Anna could ask for. 

The second bag held just one pale orange box, larger than both Rekka's and Nash's. "This one-" here she kneeled down in front of both Arlu and Horo, "-is for you two!" Everyone in the church watched in happiness and fondness as both children loudly squealed and hugged Anna clumsily, chants of "Auntie! Auntie!" leaving their mouths.

On the third and fourth bags, Anna urged both Father Orsi and Lily to approach her. When they were close enough, she handed the bag with a red wrapped box to Father Orsi and the other with an aqua wrapped box to Lily. "I'm not sure if the measurements are entirely correct for the few clothes in there, but if it isn't then please tell me. I'll try to fix them as best as I can!" 

Father Orsi hugged Anna tightly, tears falling out his eyes, "You're the best Anna!"

"Thank you Anna, I'm sure it will all fit perfectly." Lily tilted her head in a closed eye smile and Anna smiled back but stifled an abrupt laugh when Asta, who stood behind her, made a noise as if he'd been pierced in the chest. 

"GEH! Sister Lily's smile is truly the best!" 

Grabbing the last and final bag, Anna turned to her sons who stared right back at her, one with an excited gleam in his eyes and the other with a calm and controlled expression. Anna, having raised them, knew that they both would love whatever she gave them, but that didn't stop her from overthinking just a little.

_Maybe they won't like it?_

Handing Asta a green box and Yuno a goldish one, Anna was gifted with a hug from Asta. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the floor and a few centimeters off the ground, even if he was shorter than Anna, "Thanks mom!". Hugging him back, Anna was put back down and received a head pat and twitch of the lips from Yuno.

Grinning back at him, Anna turned to look at everyone else, "You can open them up now!" and watched as the younger ones plus Asta quickly sat on the floor of the church to open up their gifts rather than sitting on a pew. Father Orsi and Lily went to sit on one of the pews in the front and Anna remained standing with Yuno to her right, if a little behind her.

Anna twitched a little when her right hand was softly grabbed from where Yuno stood. She didn't turn to look at him as he squeezed her hand and murmured a little "thanks", she just squeezed back as tight as he had.

Unlike Asta, Yuno liked to do small things to show his love and appreciation.

Asta likes to hug her as tight as he can, likes giving head pats, likes giving her flowers and small presents, and can loudly proclaim, "I love you, mom!".

Yuno likes to give her gentle side hugs, holds her arm in private, and escorts her around like a bodyguard. He likes to grab her hand and squeeze it tight and that's his proclamation of "I love you mom."

Anna likes to hug the both of them as tight as she can, kiss them on the cheek or forehead, brag about them, give them gifts, and can tell anyone in the vicinity, "these are my two sons, I love them with all my heart and will do anything and everything for them."

That's just who Anna is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna: If anything happens to anyone in my family, I will kill everyone in this room and then myself.
> 
> Anna loves her two sons and everyone in the church very much! :)


	3. Purple

"Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real."

_\- Cormac McCarthy, All the Pretty Horses_

* * *

On the day of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam six months later, Anna wasn't able to see her two boys off. 

She would've loved to see them off but sadly she's already used all of her vacation days for that month so she had to return to work. While the venue for the exams was actually in Kikka, about a half-hour walk from the bakery, Anna didn't have the time to actually go and wish her boys luck before her work hours started; a grueling hour of four in the morning.

Currently, it was seven - according to the small, green flower-decorated clock hanging on the wall - meaning that the exams were sure to start in around an hour. Anna has worked in the small bakery for a better part of eight years, she's done this rodeo many times to know what was going to happen. 

Her days always start at four in the morning, where she wakes up from her small apartment above the bakery and gets dressed. 

Anna's waist-length black hair was left loose, floating behind her as she walked around. Green eyes glimmered in the early morning sun as she spent her last moments of quietness rearranging the pastry's behind the glass display case. Exhaling, Anna walked towards the door and flipped the sign from _Closed!_ to _Open!_

The bakery, Sweet Sensations, was a bakery Anna had taken over a little under a year ago. The previous owner was an old lady who had only hired one worker, Anna, due to the low amount of customers and suddenly retired last year. She had given the bakery to Anna and after a few documents signed, she was now the owner of Sweet Sensations.

Apparently, when Anna was hired eight years ago, the business started to pick up once she began to take over the baking part of things, which, she doesn't mean to brag about, but Asta and Yuno absolutely _love_ her baking and seeing all the costumers also enjoy her baking, well, it gave her cooking pride a little boost.

Anna was still the only worker - and baker and boss - but it let her keep moving, something which she doesn't mind so she hasn't hired anyone yet. She wiped the counter one last time before she heard the familiar ding of the bell, Anna looked up and smiled at her first customer of the day.

"Welcome to Sweet Sensations! How may I help you?"

* * *

Huffing out in exhaustion, Anna sat herself down at one of the tables.

The clock read 7:40 PM, twenty minutes before her regular closing time at 8:00 PM. On the table in front of her, Anna let herself indulge in one of her sweets, a slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake with a graham cracker crust, and some hot chocolate that had surely gone lukewarm by now.

Grasping onto the handle, Anna slowly sipped the drink. 

If anybody were to ever find out what happened next, Anna would blame it on her exhaustion. Because it was her exhaustion that made her fail to hear the chime of the bell and that also made her fail to hear the soft footsteps that approached her table. Yes, it was her exhaustion and _not_ her lightly groaning at how delicious the cake was.

Definitely not.

So when a hand lightly rapped at the table she sat at, Anna squealed in surprise and, in her shock, let go of her mug. It was like slow motion, as both Anna and the customer watched the mug slowly fall on the ground before anyone was able to react. Anna watched as the customer, in a flash, was able to catch the falling mug before it hit the ground.

Snapping out her shock, Anna instinctively smiled and turned to thank the customer before pausing. The familiar sight of purple eyes, vermillion hair, and crimson red cape greeted her eyes first and her customer smile became much more real.

"Welcome to Sweet Sensations Fuegoleon-sama, how may I help you?" Anna lightly snickered when Fuegoleon only shook his head lightly and sat down, "I thought we had mutually agreed that Fuegoleon was just fine, no 'sama'." Humming softly, Anna only stood up to get his regular order of oatmeal raisin cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Well, we did agree, but old habits die hard." Plating six cookies together on a flat, cream-colored plate, and filling a matching cup with black, dark roast coffee; something she learned he enjoyed at this late hour.

"Here you go, enjoy!" Sitting back down, Anna grabbed her fork and took a bite of her untouched cheesecake, humming once again when the flavors hit her. 

_It's so good!_

Closing her eyes in delight, Anna relished in the comfortable silence that surrounded her and Fuegoleon in the bakery. They had met, roughly, five months ago when he had stumbled in the shop by accident. Ever since then, he had continued to come here at least once or twice a month. Anna understood why he didn't come around a lot, being captain of the Crimson Lions was hard work, and so she always felt grateful when he even found the time to come by

Placing her hot chocolate down, Anna opened her eyes only to see Fuegoleon already finished with his cookies. "Stressful day?" Anna watched him sigh out and stayed quiet, if he wanted to tell her what happened then he would. "The Magic Knights Entrance Exam finished at seven and I gained ten recruits, but the paperwork and mission reports seemed to have piled up immensely during the exam time." Fuegoleon closed his eyes and brought up his hand to massage the side of his forehead while his eyebrows furrowed.

He couldn't tell her about the mission reports but Anna always tried to be understanding.

"Hmm, tell me, do you recognize the names Yuno and Asta?" Anna stared at Fuegoleon with a gleam of interest in her green eyes, unconsciously leaning forward across the table where he sat.

"Yuno and Asta?" Fuegoleon tried to remember back at the exams and if he remembered those certain names. "I don't recall anyone with those names, I apologize." Anna hung her head when his tone turned apologetic, "No, no, it's fine. It's just, those two are my children and they went to take this year's exam... I don't know if they passed or not." They hadn't sent any letters to Anna, but if they had passed they would be moving in with their new squadmates and settling in...

Anna was around 90% sure they passed.

"Your children? How old are you?" Anna let out a sudden laugh, "Aren't you supposed to never ask about a woman's age?" Covering her mouth with her hand, Anna smiled at Fuegoleon, "If you have to know, I'm twenty-eight." He hummed in thought, his tone of voice revealing his slight embarrassment at asking her age. "I apologize for my straightforwardness, but if it makes it any better, I happen to be thirty."

Laughing at him, Anna acknowledged his age and embarrassment with a nod. "Well, my two boys most likely passed. I have confidence they did." Eating another bite of her cheesecake, Anna suddenly tilted her head to the side as a thought hit her.

"Hey, Fuegoleon-sama," she continued, ignoring the way he exhaled in exasperation, "you're the captain of the Crimson Lions right?" 

"I am." His purple eyes narrowed slightly at the suddenly quiet woman. "Is there a reason for asking?"

"There's a magic knights squad that has a purple cloak, right?" Anna cut him off when he was about to speak, "Their animal, what was it again?"

"The Purple Orcas. Is there something about them?"

"No, it's nothing more than a petty problem for me. It's just..." Anna's eyes glazed over a bit as she got lost in thought.

_"I-I want t-to leave!" A small girl with short black hair cried out as she was thrown into a cell with ten other people. "I-I wanna g-go back home!" Watery green eyes looked back up at the one who threw her in there._

_"Well guess what? You won't, because your parents don't want you. They sold you to us." The man walked away, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail swishing with every step he took._

_"P-PLEASE I WANT TO G-GO HOME!" The small five-year-old girl cried out, big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks in despair._

_The last thing she saw of the man was a purple cloak with a gold border and a small insignia on the left side of his cloak. She wasn't able to clearly see what it was the first time around. However, for the next eight years, she saw different people come in and out that hellhole with that same cloak over their shoulders._

_The third time a man like that came in, she was able to see the insignia more clearly as he beat her with a whip._

_A purple orca._

_It seems like she was in the Clover Kingdom._

_At age six, Anna cried in the arms of her cellmates as she realized she was far from home._

"... that particular shade of purple, the Purple Orcas color, I don't like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! What do you guys think about this chapter? I'd love to hear yall's thoughts :3


	4. Crystals and Cupcakes

"It only takes a split second to smile and forget, yet to someone that needed it, it can last a lifetime."

\- _Steve Maraboli_

* * *

"AH! HEY YOU!" Asta yelled out.

Man was he glad he had such a reliable senpai in Finral, without his spatial magic (which, wow! That's so cool!) Asta was sure he and Noelle would've died! And he can't die, not yet! He hasn't even gotten close to his dream of becoming Wizard King, he _just_ managed to enter a squad for God's sake! 

"That's some freakin' awesome magic you've got!! You're amazing!!" Asta watched as Noelle's expression morphed into one of shock. Why would she be shocked? Her water magic was so cool! "Dang it! I don't have any magic so I'm jealous!"

Well, he had this anti-magic now... but still! It would've been so cool to end up with an element similar to his brother, Yuno, or even his mom! Yuno's was cool to train against when they were younger but his moms was beautiful! If anything, he would gladly bet on his mom's magic being the most gorgeous and powerful!

"If you train until you can control it... you'll be unstoppable!! I'll have to train hard so I don't look like a loser!" Asta grumbled as he stepped out of the way so that his new senpai, Magna, could give words of encouragement. He has to train hard, much harder now that he can see that Noelle was crazy strong. Still! He'll work hard to become Wizard King!

_And when he becomes Wizard King..._

"Here!" Asta held out a hand for Noelle, a large grin on his face. Nobody should be sad here!

"Thank you... very much...!" His grin became a tad bit wider when she took his hand. This is his new squad, as well as hers, they have to be happy!

And when he becomes Wizard King, Asta will make everything equal, he'll make everyone, especially his mom and Yuno, happy.

His mom deserves it, after everything she's done for Yuno and him.

Walking back inside with his new squad, and _wow_ was that amazing, _him_ in a magic knights squad, Gramps would never believe it, Asta reached up to grab the pendant resting on top of his chest; under his shirt.

He couldn't see it, but he's traced over it with his fingers and gazed at it in his room back at the church countless times for him to easily imagine it. Back when he was young and childish, which Yuno still says he is but he's just plain rude so he doesn't count, Asta wanted a necklace to match Yuno and mom; they had necklaces of their own. 

So he felt left out, sue him!

Mom used her magic to make him a necklace and he hasn't taken it off since!

It was a simple long, hexagonal crystal tied to a thin but sturdy piece of black leather. The crystal itself was around two inches long, plain and simple. His favorite part of it was the color! Mom chose it for him, saying it matched his eyes and Asta has loved it ever since. She said something about it being called green aventurine? but he doesn't really remember the name.

There were also some black mini pearls next to the green crystal, two on each side, four in total. His mom said they were obsidian, though Asta doesn't really remember all of the names of the crystals.

His mom was awesome!

* * *

Yuno was tired of everybody's collective bullshit.

He expected the judging eyes, the metaphorical pointed fingers, and the callous whispering behind hands directed at him. After all, he was the lowly peasant boy who had unfairly received a four-leaf grimoire, something that shouldn't even belong to him according to seemingly every person so far.

It wasn't his fault they were jealous of him, but _God_ does it get annoying. He can't go around a corner without seeing someone staring at him. Captain Vangeance was a blessing in disguise in all honesty, he showed him around the Golden Dawn's headquarters swiftly and, after a small talk with him, led him to his room.

Sitting on the lone chair in the room, Yuno would never admit to anyone that wasn't his mom or brother that he felt understandably overwhelmed. Headquarters was huge, much _much_ larger than the church back home, his new room was huge, he was surrounded by ridiculously overdressed nobles and he was alone.

And that was the worst part of it all, wasn't it?

He was undeniably alone in this place.

No loving, caring, mom; no loud, obnoxiously fond, Asta; Father and Sister Lily's comforting presence wasn't here; Rekka, Nash, Arlu, and Horo weren't running around or playing with the few gadgets mom was able to buy and bring back for them. Yuno was by himself for the first time ever with judgemental strangers.

Suddenly, the weight of the Golden Dawns cape became a bit too heavy, the large room became a bit too small, his breaths came out a bit _too fast_ -

He rapidly pulled out the amber-colored cubed crystal that resided in his grimoires satchel, large enough to fit into the palm of his hand. Years of repeated use made it instinctual for him to immediately pour in the smallest bit of his magic into the cube. Setting it on top of the desk (not _his_ desk, nothing in this room was his) he watched as it floated an inch or so off of the table and the top of it slowly opened up, like a box.

The inside of the amber cube held the magic he poured into it, making it shine a soft green color tinged around the edges with a soft pink; his mom's magic. Yuno closed his eyes and listened to the beginnings of a tune mom used to hum to him and Asta to sleep. The familiar [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTJjtSP-ORc) of a mandolin playing mixed with his mom's humming helped calm him down, the slight tenseness in his shoulders leaving him.

Yuno was sure Asta's first day with the Black Bulls was going better than him and the Golden Dawn, his brother just had this weird charm with strangers that either grew to hate him or like him. 

Closing his eyes and leaning back against the chair, Yuno let the song ease all his worries away.

A knock on the door intruded on his downtime.

Huffing lightly, Yuno took away his magic from the amber music box and safely tucked it away next to his grimoire. Walking to the door, he opened it to see Captain Vangeance.

"Come, Yuno. I would like you to meet your new teammates for your first mission." Captain Vangeance waited for him to exit and close the door before walking away, Yuno slowly trailing behind him. He could still feel the judging eyes pointed at him, the whispering behind their hands. 

He could feel his bullshit-meter slowly rise in levels, but the small and familiar weight of mom's music box next to _his_ grimoire helped him calm down. It was like when his mom told him that one time when he asked how she handled working among the people in the Common Realm, he has to make them respect him or else he'd always live like this.

Nodding in greeting to the other two people in the room (he'll have to remember their names, Klaus and Mimosa), Yuno continued to let his indifference and cold-exterior show. 

He'll make them respect him, whether it be with his power or battle prowess, he will. Then, he'll be one step closer to his shared dream with Asta; becoming Wizard King and protecting his family.

* * *

Back in her workplace, Anna danced around the empty bakery whilst sweeping the floor. She was wearing her regular, daily outfit. It consisted of a tan long-sleeved dress that fit her figure perfectly, it poofed out a bit at the bottom, swaying in tandem whenever she twirled around. Over her dress, she wore a velvety maroon-colored corset and an off the shoulder, dusty rose-colored shawl. Today, she wore a pair of black ankle-strap flats, one of her favorite pairs of shoes that she owned. As a final touch up, she put on her necklace.

The bakery was currently empty, but Anna knew that she would garner a few more customers at around one to four in the afternoon, it was twelve-thirty at the moment; those were usually her busiest hours of the day due to the people who come in most often than not are magic knights or people coming in from buying from the markets in Kikka.

Twirling, Anna danced to her heart's content. 

_One, two. One, two._

And as she danced around the room, her dress and long shawl floating around her, Anna began to sing a song of the past. "I close my eyes and I can see a world that's waiting up for me that I call my own~" She danced around one of the tables, lightly sweeping.

"Through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before, but it feels like home~" Pausing in the middle of the room, where there were no tables, Anna softly smiled with her eyes closed; broom held tightly in her hands. "They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I've lost my mind~"

She remembered singing this song for the first time, it was so long ago yet it remained so clear in her head. Anna twirled and slowly danced towards the back of the display case and register, where a single swinging half door was that led to the kitchen and stairs for her apartment upstairs.

"I don't care, I don't care so call me crazy, we can live in a world that we designed~" Anna walked to the kitchen where she left two dozen chocolate chip cookies baking, a dozen puddings needing to be plated, and three dozen cupcakes that needed to be frosted and decorated.

"Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake~"

Singing while taking out the cookies from the oven, she placed them on a cooling rack and brought her attention to the cupcakes and her piping bags filled with various colors of icing. Grabbing the white piping bag, Anna began to pipe swirls on top of the red velvet cupcakes; six total. "I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see~"

Anna didn't hear the chime of the bell.

She continued piping frosting on top of the cupcakes, moving on to the light pink icing for the next six vanilla cupcakes. "A million dreams is all it's gonna take!~" Her voice began to get a bit louder. Stepping away from her cupcakes, twirled one last time, closing her eyes.

"Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make!~"

_Crash!_

The large smile on her face froze and her eyes opened up real quick when she heard the crash coming from the register. 

"Crap..."

Cleaning her hands from the slight excess of icing that got on her hands, Anna went back out to the front of the store and witnessed a blonde man pick up the remnants of small, pink crystal shards. Glancing at the top of the desk where the register and display case was, Anna noticed that the miniature rose quartz crystal dragon that was usually on top of the display wasn't there.

"Sorry! I was just distracted by your singing," the man apologized to her, "you're really good by the way!" Smiling at the man, she waved off his apology and walked over to him. "Thank you! And it's fine, it's not anything I can't fix," Anna took the shards from his hand and covered it with her own. 

As she concentrated, the man watched in obvious interest as her hands glowed a soft pink color before she opened up her hands to reveal the now fixed dragon sculpture. "See? Good as new!" Setting it on top of where it was, Anna smiled at the man.

"And welcome to Sweet Sensations! How may I help you?" Anna watched as the man's purple eyes trailed after her crystal dragon, his eyes sparkling somewhat before he turned his attention to the sweets in the display case. "Do you think I can have half a dozen of each cupcake flavor you have available? Maybe a total of forty-two if you can."

_Huh?_

"S-sure, I'll get started on your order right away!" Anna promptly went to behind the register and under it, where most of the boxes for a dozen cupcakes were at. Didn't he know orders this big were supposed to be made and registered at least two to three days earlier?!

Carefully but hurriedly placing chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mocha, lemon drop, pink lemonade, and the newly made red velvet cupcakes in three separate boxes, fourteen cupcakes in each, Anna put them on top of the counter and grabbed a large bag to place all three boxes in it.

_Thankfully I had just made a new batch this morning of all these flavors, or I would've been in trouble..._

Telling him the price of all the cupcakes, he gave her the money, took the bag, and began to walk out of the store. "Have a nice day Anna!" Waving back at him, it took her a second to realize what he said.

_I never told him my name!_

Rushing out of the bakery, Anna looked on both sides of the street, but there was no blonde man in sight. Only the merchants that were always there, the buyers, occasional magic knight, and commoners walking about.

_That was weird..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Yuno gets overwhelmed when he's not around people he knows, like, did ya'll see when he was a kid? He was a crybaby ;-; so I did the math and wanted a cute moment and bOOM!! Sweet, cold Yuno likes to listen to her humming to calm down ;3; Side note! The humming and mandolin music I put is also Isabella's Lullaby from The Promised Neverland
> 
> ALSO! Anna's magic is revealed!! Any guesses and thoughts about it? I love to read your guys' comments!


	5. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!! 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, even with the pandemic! Please enjoy this, albeit short, chapter!

"Never be afraid even when you're cornered

Stand up straight, fight your way"

\- _Borders by Amber Liu_

* * *

An opaque glass wall stood tall.

Spiderweb cracks traced over its entirety, both big and small, healed over time and time again to cover up its errors. It separated two completely different worlds from one another, created from the destruction of a home. Blue skies, green grass, a serene expression on those walking around. Blackened sky, burnt grass, expressions of despair etched onto the faces of those once innocent; blood covered every inch of surface available.

The glass wall never let them see one another.

* * *

Anna walked around town, buying ingredients to bake something she hasn't done in a while. People liked pies, right? With her hands full of paper bags, Anna's vision was obscured; so she didn't notice the incoming person about to bump into her.

"Oof," she held on tight to her bag but Anna couldn't stop the select few apples that rolled out and onto the floor. This just _had_ to happen, didn't it? Kneeling to pick up her fruits - which the person who bumped into her didn't even say sorry, _rude_ \- she jumped a bit when another hand covered hers.

Looking up, Anna saw Fuegoleon kneeling next to her left. "Ah, Fuegoleon-sama! How are you today?" Getting back up she thanked him as he put her fallen apples into the bag. "I'm doing fine, how about you?" She pursed her lips lightly and began to walk forward again, this time with Fuegoleon at her side. "I'm doing alright, I've been thinking that I should make some pies, so, there's that."

Humming, Fuegoleon made sure to stay close to Anna seeing as the streets were much busier in the morning than in the afternoon - wouldn't want her to bump into anybody else. He glanced at the petite woman beside him and took notice of something he swore wasn't there before. "You bought a necklace?" The more he looked at it the more interesting it looked; it was certainly colorful.

She glanced down at her necklace, the base of the necklace looked like a four-leaf clover, and in its center was a circular light pink crystal. Around the crystal were twelve smaller, circular crystals in different colors, although four were _slightly_ larger than the rest; still smaller than the center crystal, however. 

It was a kaleidoscope of colors.

"I've had it for a while actually, I just don't put it on often." Huffing, she tried to balance her grocery bags in one hand while trying to take out her bakery's keys from her pocket with the other, hands twitching in surprise when Fuegoleon wordlessly took them from her; "Scared it will break?"

"Kind of, yeah-" opening the door to the bakery she led him to the kitchen, "- I'm scared it'll break or I'll lose it without noticing. Ah, can you put the bags down on the table there? Thank you!" Grabbing a plain white apron, she put it on and turned towards Fuegoleon, "Can you tie the back for me?" and Anna felt him more than she sensed him when he approached her from behind.

_Warm..._

He was undeniably warm, not too hot to be uncomfortable but more like a warm fireplace. It was... pretty comfortable actually if she closed her eyes she could fall asleep right there-

Coughing in her hand, she turned her head to the side when he was done, "Thanks." If he didn't look at her closely then he wouldn't see the light dusting of pink on her cheeks, right? Anna went to her grocery bags, took out the apples, and tried to divert his attention. "Do you like pie Fuegoleon?"

"I do, my little brother likes pie so I've developed a liking to it." She let out a small noise to show she was still listening while cutting up the apples. There wasn't any rush in making the pies, the bakery was closed today, so Anna was taking her _sweet_ sweet time. 

And little brother? She knew Fuegoleon had siblings but it's the first he's mentioned a younger sibling, she _has_ heard of his older sister though, Mereoleona? she thinks her name is. Something about her leaving the Clover Kingdom for a challenge, at least from what she could remember he's told her. And being violent... There were also mentions of power but she honestly can't remember much.

"You know, you have a really formal way of speaking." Anna looked at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned at him, he looked momentarily shocked and, dare she say it, looked _adorably confused_. "I apologize-" She cut him off and waved her knife at him, "Don't apologize! I didn't mean anything rude about it, really, it's actually kind of cute." And she froze.

Cute? _Cute_? Did Anna really just call his way of speaking cute? Does that mean she indirectly called _him_ cute? Was that disrespectful? He was from a royal family and he's probably breaking _some_ type of royal rule by even hanging around her and now she's just called him cute. God, she doesn't want to ruin this friendship of theirs over a single word-

While Anna was silently panicking, Fuegoleon didn't pay mind to the use of the word cute. Actually, he didn't even hear it. Rather, he was more concerned over the fact that the knife had _blood_ on it and was dripping down onto the floorboards. Did she buy meat? No, she couldn't have because all she took out of her shopping bags were apples and there's nothing that involves blood when _cutting apples_ -

Oh. 

Walking towards her and grabbing the hand that held the knife, he took it out of her hand and spun Anna around, ignoring her small squeak of surprise, and grabbed her other hand. There was the problem, Fuegoleon stared at her left hand that was bleeding at the tips of her fingers and looked at her palm to see a smaller cut. 

"You cut yourself, you should pay more attention to how you cut your food, Anna!" Lightly scolding her, he grabbed some paper towels that were at the edge of the table to lightly dab at her bleeding wounds. "Do you have any bandages?" 

"Huh? O-oh yeah, let me go get them." She said before walking to the counter. She was no stranger to cut or small injuries so she usually had a small box of bandages and medicine under her register for personal use or if any of her customers had a cut, and it surprisingly happens actually. 

Making sure her cuts (and can she say that they were shallow? She's had much worse before, Fuegoleon was worrying over nothing) were properly covered by the paper towel, she grabbed the box and gave it to Fuegoleon who opened the box to grab the roll of bandages.

As he was bandaging her with surprisingly rough yet gentle hands, Anna took the time to stare at her other hand which hung loosely on her side. 

She didn't feel it. She felt _none_ of it. If it weren't for him noticing the small bloodstains on her knife, Anna probably wouldn't have noticed until moments later. Narrowing her eyes in thought, Anna couldn't help her burning gaze. It was ridiculous really! After all these years Anna couldn't help but hope that she'd be able to feel _something_ in her hands but it turns out that she _still couldn't feel_ -

"Does it feel better?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Anna let herself lose the glare and smiled at Fuegoleon. "Yeah, I'm sure my hands should heal completely by the end of the day!"

Anna doesn't think she'd ever feel the sting of her injuries, she never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight note, I apologize this update is so short and took so long to come out!! I tested positive for covid and it wasn't fun :( I had a terrible time... Although I've been feeling much better this past week and a half so yay!
> 
> But I'll try to update a bit more regularly, or at least have a schedule to rely on.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment, I enjoy talking with you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work for the Black Clover fandom :) I hope ya'll enjoy this! I won't be looking over this too much because it's kind of like a side fic/project for me? But I WILL work on it!


End file.
